


Being Billy’s twin and him being protective when Steve flirts with you

by Malecftw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, billy hargrove imagine, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform, steve harrington imagine, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	Being Billy’s twin and him being protective when Steve flirts with you

‘Y/N we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry the fuck up!’ ‘Language Billy!’ I scramble around trying to pick up all the books I need for today as I hear the exchange between my twin brother and stepmom. He never could stand the woman but figured it’d be better to stay quiet for both of our sakes. Actually, more for my sake since I had to pay for his behavior a lot of the times, being the middle ground between Billy and the rest of the family I always got to hear everyone’s opinion about the other, whether I asked for it or not. I zipped up my leather boots and made my way downstairs, the stairs creaking under my weight. 

My stepmom had her back towards me as she lectured Billy. I didn’t even try to hide my middle finger as it went up in the air behind her. Billy noticed this and started laughing, causing me to glare at him for almost ratting me out when she turned towards me and I acted like I was looking at my nails. She gave me a sickening smile and sighed. ‘Gosh, thank goodness for you y/n. Try to teach your brother some manners will you.’ ‘Isn’t that your job Susan?’ I shot back, I may be the middle ground but he’s my blood and she was an idiot to think I’d choose her over him.

Her smile turned into a frown and she opened her mouth to defend herself, but I didn’t let her. I walked passed her and grabbed Billy by the collar of his leather jacket. ‘Come on, we’re gonna be late. I’m sure Susan has time to drive Max if she has time to lecture a 17-year-old about his language.’ At that Billy just died and followed me out the door towards his car. ‘You are a work of art you know that lil’ sis?’ He said smiling as he got behind the wheel. ‘Are you feeling okay Billy? What’s with the lack of daily commentary about my clothing choice or my face?’ He smirked and turned his head towards me. ‘Oh come on y/n, I’m your big brother. I’m supposed to give you a hard time, that doesn’t mean I don’t have your back. You’re my sis, my actual sis. Plus, you’ve actually done well today. We have a reputation to uphold in this place now that I’ve made it clear to Harrington who’s boss.’ I rolled my eyes, his macho behavior cringing me out. ‘Thank you God Almighty for your approval of my outfit.’ He laughed and nodded his head to the rock music on the radio. ‘You’re on fire today.’

With Billy’s speeding, it didn’t take long for us to arrive at school, everyone eyeing the car that had already claimed the closest parking spot after a month of parking there. Everyone already knew the car and who it belonged to. Max and I kept more of a low profile though, neither of us interested in the act Billy wanted to keep up. But I’d be lying if I’d say it didn’t seem like an interesting prospect, being seen as the new bad girl at school. I was over petty high school drama and the bitching that came with it.

‘See you at 4. Try to stay out of trouble.’ I shouted, not looking back at Billy.  
Looking around with confidence, I make my way to my locker, holding my books close to my chest. A couple of guys eye me up and down whilst leaning against their lockers and it makes me want to vomit. Men are pigs.

I approach my locker and see a guy leaning against it, I’d seen him around the school but never paid much attention. Until now. His hair had a prince charming vibe to it and he looked like he was waiting for someone. I decided against the confrontation and walked passed him towards class when I heard his foot kick himself off of the locker, catching up to me quickly. ‘Hey wait up.’ I continued walking, deciding whether or not I should just smack him with one of my textbooks.

He ran ‘till he was in front of me, chest heaving from physical strain. ‘What do you want.’ It wasn’t even really a question, I just had no idea what else to say. He put his hands up in defense. ‘Woah princess, just wanted to make some conversation.’ I rolled my eyes at the pet name, who did he think he was. ‘Don’t call me that.’ He nodded, grinning cause, of course, he was gonna keep calling me that if it got a reaction out of me. ‘Look, I’ve just been seeing you around and I figured I’d ask how you like your new school. ‘Why? Are you the school mascotte?’ His mouth fell open and he looked rather impressed. ‘No… Call it human empathy and my incredibly caring nature.’ I scoffed and continued walking, bumping into his shoulder.

He swiftly turned around and started walking beside me. ‘Don’t you have class to get to?’ I asked, annoyed as hell that he was still trying with me. ‘Where do you think I’m going. Calculus first period.’ I groaned audibly and he laughed. ‘You really don’t like me do you?’ Looking up at him, he looked sincere; Not hurt, not upset, just curious and a little intrigued. ‘It’s not that, I just… I don’t care for fooling around. I’m not interested in teenage behavior. What would make you so different from all the other guys here?’ I told him genuinely. I didn’t mean him any harm, I just couldn’t see how he’d interest me in the slightest.   
We got to the classroom and right before I entered, he put his arm in front of me, blocking the way for me to get in. ‘Don’t you want to find out?’ He said smirking before removing his hand and walking in, leaving me standing there baffled at his never-wavering confidence.

I sat by myself at one of the tables in the cafeteria, minding my own business waiting for my friends to show up when a figure plopped down on the seat next to me. Judging by the waft of cologne making its way into my nostrils I didn’t have to think twice about who had decided to join me. ‘Do you really have nothing better to do than stalk me?’ I asked, not bothering to look up from my lunch box. He laughed and scooted closer to me. ‘As a matter of fact, I don’t. You see, there’s this girl right. A total stone cold bitch. I’m trying really hard to get to know her, but she could pretty much have any guy or girl in Hawkins. So tell me, what should I do to get her attention?’ He eyed me carefully as I smirked, not sure if that was a good or a bad sign. You take her out to lunch, you show her who’s boss. And if you really are as special as you think, she’ll let you know. Or not.’ All of a sudden, his eyes were on his food, toying with the apple in front of him. My place, tonight, 8 pm. I’ll pick you up,’ He states while he picks up his food winks at me before walking away.

Soon enough the day passed by and before I knew it, it was 8 pm. I decided to keep my old outfit on, not wanting to look like I put in any effort even though I did put on some makeup. I could hear the roaring of a vehicle through my opened bedroom window and looked outside. There he was in all his glory, looking like a king. I closed my window and smiled. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad. He seemed like a good guy.

My feet took me downstairs, a couple of books in hand as I announced my departure to my family. ‘Hey, I’m going to go study at Stacy’s okay?’ My dad immediately spoke up. ‘At 8 pm?’ ‘Everyone looked at me while I easily came up with a lie. ‘Yeah, she had band practice ‘till 7 and she still had to have dinner.’ My parents and Max seemed to buy it, but not Billy. He kept a close eye on me as I put on my coat. I looked back before closing the door behind me, noticing his glare, I look down, buckling under the pressure of his intense stare.

But all of that faded into nothingness when Steve’s car came into my view. I giggled to myself as I walked towards him. I placed hands on his open-windowed door and he looked at me, spitting his gum out before talking. ‘Hop in princess.’ I grabbed his chin teasingly. ‘Call me that one more time and so help me god-’ ‘WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!’ Billy’s furious voice shouted into the night air, briskly walking towards me as he never took his eyes off of my date. 

‘Billy come on.’ I said whining, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. ‘Don’t talk.’ He commanded and Steve got out of the car, looking done with the whole situation. ‘Come on man, let her go.’ ‘Don’t tell me what to do with my baby sister, Harrington.’ I rolled my eyes but I quickly picked up on what he said last. ‘First off, we’re the same age dickhead. Second of all, you’re Harrington?’ Steve looked at me sheepishly and nodded. ‘Look for what it’s worth dude I had no idea she was your sister.’ ‘Well now you know. Now get the fuck away from her.’ Billy said as he kicked a front tire of Steve’s car. ‘I’ll do what I want. And the only reason for me to stay away from her is if she wants that.’ This only made Billy more furious and I pulled my arm out of his grasp before going to stand between the two angry teenagers. ‘Both of you need to calm down and chill the fuck out.’ I shout, both of my hands pushing against the two boys’ chests.

‘Billy please get inside while I talk to Steve. We don’t want dad or that evil stepmonster coming outside now do we. This made him rethink his next move and he obliged grumbling something between his teeth. ‘You better watch out Harrington. I’m keeping a close eye on you and you so much as hurt a hair on her head and you’ll have to answer to me.’ Steve shook his head, wondering what he got himself into. ‘I don’t plan on it.’

As Billy makes his way back to the house, still a bit heated from having to give up his position of power I look at Steve. ‘Rain check?’ He asks knowingly. I just nod and take a step towards him. Even if I didn’t really know the guy, I felt bad. Billy had some serious issues and he was just very protective of me but Steve did not deserve any of it. 

Y/n took Steve by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging her tiny frame into his tall one. He hesitantly mimicked the gesture and she could feel it. ‘Please don’t treat me differently now that you know he’s my brother. I won’t let him hurt you.’ He sighs worriedly, ‘It’s not me I’m worried about y/n.’ I nuzzled my face into his tummy, taking in his smell as we stood there for a couple of minutes.

Maybe Steve Harrington wasn’t as bad after all.


End file.
